baseballfandomcom-20200222-history
J.J. Putz
Joseph Jason "J. J." Putz ( ; born February 22, 1977) is a Major League Baseball pitcher for the Chicago White Sox. High school Born in Trenton, Michigan, Putz led Trenton High School to the 1994 Division 2 state championship. He graduated in 1995 and won the Mr. Baseball award for the state of Michigan. Professional career Seattle Mariners Putz attended the University of Michigan, and was drafted by the Mariners in the 6th round in 1999. He made his Major League debut with the Mariners on August 11, . In , he became the closer for the Mariners. All through the minors, Putz had been able to throw an excellent fastball that topped out at 97 miles per hour, but had been only marginally successful due to the fact that his only other pitch was a below average slider. His first few years in the majors were not terrible, but they were also nothing special. In spring training before the season, Eddie Guardado, who had been the Mariners' closer since , taught him to throw a splitter. After mastering the new secondary pitch, Putz abandoned his slider and became a much improved pitcher. A few weeks into the 2006 season, Putz took over the closing job from the aging Guardado. He converted 36 of 43 save opportunities while posting a 2.30 ERA and striking out 104 in 78.1 innings of work. In 2007, Putz continued to improve his game. He made his first All-Star appearance, where he was given a save opportunity. He converted 40 saves in 42 save opportunities with a 1.38 ERA, .698 WHIP, 82 strikeouts and 13 walks in 71.2 innings. On July 6, 2007, he was named the June 2007 winner of the "DHL Presents the Major League Baseball Delivery Man of the Month Award," recognizing the top relief pitcher for the month and on September 25, 2007, Putz was named as one of 10 finalist for the "DHL Presents the Major League Baseball Delivery Man of the Year Award." On July 14, 2007, Putz broke Eddie Guardado's Mariners' consecutive saves record. The streak ended at 30 consecutive saves. In 2007, he also became the first Mariner ever to win the Rolaids Relief Man of the Year Award. New York Mets On December 10, 2008, Putz was part of a three-team, twelve-player trade that sent him to the New York Mets in exchange for pitcher Aaron Heilman, utility outfielder Endy Chávez, and prospects. He made his Mets debut on April 6, against the Cincinnati Reds, pitching a hitless inning.Mets acquire All-Star reliever J. J. Putz in three-team deal After a disappointing 2009 season, on November 6, the Mets declined to exercise Putz's 2010 team option, thus making him a free agent.Mets decline 2010 option on reliever J.J. Putz Chicago White Sox On December 11, 2009, Putz signed a one-year contract with the Chicago White Sox worth $3 million. On July 20, 2010, Putz set a Chicago White Sox franchise record by pitching 25 consecutive scoreless outings. Entrance music He currently enters to "Thunderstruck" by AC/DC. With each out of the inning, the song is replayed starting at "You've Been Thunderstruck" and lasts for several seconds. Personal Putz stands 6’5” tall and weighs 250 lb. Affectionately nicknamed "The Big Guy," by Mariners broadcaster Dave Sims. Putz shared a dorm with New England Patriots quarterback Tom Brady while at the University of Michigan. He currently lives in Pelham Manor, New York with his wife, Kelsey, and his twin daughters: Lauren and Kaelyn (born 11-2-05), and newborn son, Ethan, born in 2009. See also *List of Major League Baseball all-time saves leaders References External links *USA Today Category:1977 births Category:Living people Category:Seattle Mariners players Category:New York Mets players Category:Chicago White Sox players Category:2009 World Baseball Classic players of the United States Category:American League All-Stars Category:Baseball players from Michigan Category:Major League Baseball pitchers Category:Michigan Wolverines baseball players Category:People from Trenton, Michigan Category:Everett AquaSox players Category:Wisconsin Timber Rattlers players Category:San Antonio Missions players Category:Tacoma Rainiers players Category:Arizona League Mariners players